Spyro VS Twilight Sparkle
Spyro vs. Twilight Sparkle is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Spyro from the video game series by the same name and Twilight Sparkle from the animated TV series My Little Pony. It is John1Thousand's fourth episode of season 1 after Eris vs. Jet-Vac. Description Spyro vs. My Little Pony! These are two of the most notorious magical and mythical creatures of the color purple begin to point their horns, though whose magecraft will prove to be the best? Will Spyro live up to his name and defeat the Princess of Magic, Twilight Sparkle. Find out NOW!!!! Pre-Fight Predictions Who are you rooting for? Spyro Twilight Sparkle Who do you think will win? Spyro Twilight Sparkle Interlude Wiz: When people try to explain mysterious occurrences, it's usually indicating the presence of a higher power. Boomstick: And it just so happens that today's topic is magic! Wiz: But as surprising as it seems, humans aren't the castors in this battle, rather, the mages just so happen to be animals. Boomstick: What heresy is this!? Wiz: It's no joke, Boomstick...We have Spyro the Dragon. Boomstick: How can this not be a joke? Animals...using magic... Wiz: ...And Twilight Sparkle, the bookworm alicorn of Equestria and leader of the Mane six. Boomstick: He's Wiz. Wiz: He's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Spyro Wiz: Long ago there was a prophy that a purple dragon would bring peace and harmony to the land. Boomstick: However, before the young dragon was born. The temple was raided. The apes goal, to destroy the egg. Wiz: However, Ignitus was able to save the egg and send it drifting to shore. Boomstick: Eventually the egg hatched and became Spyro the Dragon. Wiz: Not quite at first he was told that he was a dragonfly by Sparx's parents. Boomstick: What the f#$&! Wiz: Eventually, he found out the truth and then ran into Ignitus. Boomstick: Ignitus gave him the boring back story and we're able to regain the temple. Wiz: Spyro was then sent on a trip to save the other Guardians, and defeat Cynder. Spyro is not unarmed. Boomstick: With him being a purple dragon, he can control more than one element. He can wield Fire, Ice, Earth, and Electricity. Wiz: With his skills he was able to defeat Cynder and Malefor's forces twice over. He eventually defeated the corrupted Cynder. Boomstick: However when he was able to confront Gaul, he was able to control Dragon Time and Aether. Wiz: Spyro though does have a dark side to him. Dark Aether can consume him to become Dark Spyro. Boomstick: When in this mode he launched lightning fast melee attacks and can turn an enemy into stone. Wiz: However he is willing to do anything to destroy anyone that gets in his way. Spyro is more mature and likes to use his size to his advantage. Boomstick: Spyro than sacrificed his time ability to save him and his friends. Wiz: He was released and was able to confront Malefor and defeat him to save the world. Bring peace like the prophecy said. Boomstick: Even with Spyro's experience and accomplishments, he is not perfect. Wiz: Not everything is guaranteed it's use and can only access Dark Spyro at certain times. Boomstick: Not to mention, Dark Spyro is more chaotic and can even hurt himself. Wiz: Even with these inperfections, Spyro is one deadly dragon. Boomstick: All the enemies that get in his way always remember his name, Spyro the Dragon. Cynder: Hmmmm! Persistent little fella, aren't you? This is where it really ends. Spyro: Bring it! Cynder: No mercy this time. Twilight Sparkle Wiz: Equestria contains a bunch of colorful characters. We've already done an analysis on one of the Mane 6, Rainbow Dash in a previous Death Battle. Boomstick: But now it's time to talk about the Leader of the Mane 6, and the Princess of Harmony; Twilight Sparkle. Wiz: Twilight is the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, and the younger sister of Shining Armor. She was chosen by QUEEN Celestia to be her personal student. And yes, I know that she's referred to as Princess Celestia, but since she rules an entire nation, and there's no indication of any parents, then she's a goddamn queen. Boomstick: O-Kay then. So.... moving on. Originally being a unicorn, naturally, Twilight specializes in magic. You can tell when she performs magic when her horn glows pinkish magenta. Wiz: But she didn't start out as a gifted sorceress. She had to learn various magical spells by studying and reading various spellbooks. Boomstick: NEEERRRRDDDD!!!! Wiz: Some of her magical abilities that she learned through her studies include teleportation, telekinesis, generating force fields, generating a magical beam out of her horn, alter gravity, hair growth... Boomstick: The fuck!? Wiz:... and a few others. But despite her using all of these abilities, Twilight was not the strongest being in Equestria. In fact, quite a handful of other characters far surpassed her, which included the Celestia, and her sister Luna, Discord, and a couple of others. Boomstick: But after proving to herself, as well as Celestia that she was worthy enough, Twilight became both the new princess of Equestria, and became an Alicorn, which is a mixture between a Unicorn and a Pegasus. Wiz: And with that, all of her magical abilities were amplified. Not to mention, she also acquired the ability of flight. She can now fly at superhuman speeds, though she's nowhere near as fast as Rainbow Dash, as well as being less experienced with flying. Boomstick: And unlike me, who's admittedly a bit of a (*ahem...) slop, Twilight is a skilled organizer. Hell, she such a skilled organizer that Mayor Mare gave Twilight the official title of "All-Team Organizer." Wiz: But when things get crazy, and she needs an extra boost of power, Twilight can use a hidden power that grants her incredible powers; Rainbow Power. Boomstick: Rainbow Power? Really, Wiz? Wiz: Yes Boomstick. You see after Tirek drained magic in Equestria, Twilight, and her friends unlocked a chest that they discovered a while back. And by opening it, they all acquired an increase of magic, as well as a changed towards their physical appearance, known as Rainbow Power. And with their new powers, Twilight, along with her friends, managed to defeat Lord Tirek, drain all of his magic, restore all the magic within Equestria, and re-imprisoned Tirek back in the pits of Tartarus. Boomstick: OK! You know this is coming. ????: TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERF*CKER Boomstick: Yeah saw that coming Wiz: Twilight is one of Equstria's deadliest, and surprisingly one of the gentlest resident. She managed to defend her hometown from several threats, including the corrupted Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, and even managed to fight off Lord Tirek to a standstill. She's also a gifted leader, and is capable of learning various things on the fly. Boomstick: But Twilight is far from perfect. While she is a skilled sorceress, it seems that her powers constantly fluxes, as one moments she can use telekinesis to lift an entire forest full of apples, but then sometime later, she has trouble dealing with little parasites. Not to mention, she can be somewhat obsessive. If things don't go her way, or she realizes that she made a mistake, and has trouble fixing it, she can, sometimes, enter into a state known as Psycho Twilight. And let's not forget that Twilight, sometimes, has trouble understanding certain things, which includes the logic, or rather, the illogic nature of Pinkie Pie. Wiz: And let's not forget that her biggest flaw is, surprisingly, her achievements. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: You see, while Twilight may've done impressive things, most of them, if not, all of them were accomplished thanks to either, the assistance of her friends, or some MacGuffin that happened to show up. Hell, even when she traveled to another dimension, to stop a few evils, she still had the assistance of her friends' human counterparts to help her defeat said evil. And then there was her fight with Tirek. While she DID fight him to a standstill, the only reason why she was capable of doing so was because she had the powers of the three Alicorns, Celestia, Luna, and Candace within her. Without her increase of power, Twilight would've had her magic drained, and mostly likely be dead. Boomstick: But even if she needs some form of assistance, including a worthless dragon who is only there for comedic relief, Twilight will always defend her home from any evil..... Unless if that evil has kidnaped her friends and threatens to kill them. Tirek: How is this possible!? You have no Magic! Twilight: You're wrong Tirek. I may've given you my Alicorn magic, but I carry within me, the most powerful magic within me. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : But first a special announcement from the creator of this Death Battle, John1Thousand. Take it away. Special Announcement John: Hello everyone, would you like to see your favorite character make a special guest appearance as an announcer with Wiz and Boomstick. If so leave in the comments section who you would like to see as a special guest. Boomstick: But First, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Fight It was a sunny day in the town of Ponyville. The village was full of ponies trading and going about their daily lives. Twilight Sparkle was traveling out into the Everfree forest to pick up some herbs from Zecora's house for her friend Pinkie Pie who became sick from an unknown illness. Just as she was about to go into Zecora's house. A dark figure was seen lurking near by. Twilight Sparkle: What is that? As she entered into the area a purple dragon was seen heading towards Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me! Can I help you? Spyro soon heard the voice and turned around. Almost in a panic. Spyro: Who are you? Where is Sparx's? Have you seen him? Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle of Canterlot. Is he a yellow dragonfly? Spyro: Yes, have you seen him? Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry he is safe. My friends are watching him. Spyro went from a panic to a little angry. Spyro: If you caught Sparx. I have no choice but to fight you. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, let's talk about th.... Twilight's sentence was cut off when a fire ball was shot at her. Twilight Sparkle: Seems like we are going to do things the hard way. Spyro: Bring it! Both combatants enter into their battle stances. Fight! Twilight starts this fight by charging at Spyro, while charging her horn to perform a magic spell. Spyro was able dodged the attack by jumping to the side. As Twilight runs by him, Spyro then performed a Fire Spell. Spyro: Take this. Twilight blocked Spyro's spell by generating a force field. Twilight then processed to generate a beam out of her horn. Spyro leapt to the side, causing Twilight to miss. Twilight continued to fire energy beams from her horn, and Spyro keeps dodging her attacks. Eventually, Spyro reached Twilight, and threw her across Zecora's House. Zecora: What theee? Twilight: Sorry Zecora. You need to get out of here. NOW! Zecora was able to acknowledge Twilight. Zecora: Okay. Spyro processes to walk into the house, where Twilight was. He then processed to fire a Ice spell at Twilight. The Ice managed to hit Twilight, causing the young Alicorn to be turned into ice. Spyro then started to get overconfidence. Spyro: That was a waste of time. Now I need to find Sparx. Suddenly, a magical beam emerged from the ice, hitting Spyro, and causing him to be sent flying. Spyro lands on the ground, but quickly gets back up. Spyro: What just hit me!? Just then, Twilight teleported behind Spyro. As Spyro noticed Twilight, the young Alicorn kicked him upwards and processed to unleash a barrage of magic at the purple dragon. During the barrage, Spyro managed to dodge Twilight's attack and sent her to the ground. He then attempted to crush her with rocks. But Twilight teleported away, preventing from getting crushed by the rocks. Spyro looked around for the young Alicorn, until he saw her charging towards him. Spyro charged towards the charging Twilight, while at the same time generating one of his magical spells. Twilight noticed this and charged up her horn to perform a magic spell too. Eventually the two clashed and they spells collided causing a massive explosion, resulting in more of the forest getting destroyed. Spyro manages to get out of the explodes with cuts and bruises, and even noticed that his skin was scorched, and had burn holes. Spyro: Ouchh!!! YOU WILL-- Huh? Hey! Where'd she go? Spyro kept on looking around the forest. Twilight: Looking for me? Spyro hears Twilight and sees her in the sky, flying. Spyro: Soooo... You can fly? Twilight: Of course I can fly. Didn't you noticed my wings? Spyro: If you can fly. I'll fly too. Twilight: You can fly? Spyro: Of course I can. Didn't you noticed my wings? Spyro was then showing his off. Twilight: Oh yeah, I forgot. The fight continued to rage on. Spyro: I must use electricity! Spyro's body begins to glow. Then suddenly, large thunderbolts came charging at Twilight, while watching in shock. Twilight though was able to put a shield up and the electricity hit Spyro. Spyro entered in a temporary state of shock as he fell to the ground. Spyro then was consumed by the darkness within him and transformed into Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro: How do you like my new form? You can't stop me. Twilight: Is that....No. It can't. Dark Spyro: Yes! This is my Dark form! Twilight: I wouldn't let you be like Nightmare Moon. And shall protect Equestria at all cost. Dark Spyro : And you're doing a good job, aren't you? Twilight looks around, and noticed that the forest and Ponyville were virtually destroyed, with burning buildings and corpses. Twilight: No........ It's all destroyed. You will pay for this. Twilight processed to unleash a large beam of magical energy. Dark Spyro dodged Twilight's attack and... Dark Spyro : Missed me! ... perform an Aether spell. The spell managed to hit Twilight, but was unfazed, as she continued to unleash another barrage of energy beams at Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro took the beams, however the barrage of Energy beams to deal minor, to no damage. Twilight then processed to teleport behind Dark Spyro, and is about to generate a magical beam at point blank range. However, Spyro quickly did a front flip, resulting in him kicking Twilight's chin, which resulted in her energy beam to be shot upwards. Spyro then processed to perform a Fire spell at a distracted Twilight. Twilight quickly notice this, and teleports away before Spyro could fire. Twilight is seen away from Spyro, and fatigued. Twilight: I can't keep up with him. He's just too-- Hey! Where did he go? Twilight looked around unable to locate Spyro. Then suddenly.... Dark Spyro: Looking for me? Twilight enters in a state of panic, when she hears Spyro's voice behind her. Before she could get away from him, Spyro performed another Aether spell. Aether successfully hits Twilight, which resulted in both Twilight getting injured, and her crashing onto the ground. Spyro was no longer playing around and showing pity towards Twilight Sparkle. Dark Spyro: OH, COME ON NOW! I thought you were better than that. How pitiful. Twilight thinking: At this rate, I won't be able to stop this guy. I must use the chest. Just then the chest containing the Rainbow Power appears and opens, granting Twilight both a power increase, and her physical appearance to change. Dark Spyro: So you changed forms too. No matter! I'm still stronger than you. Twilight: You're wrong Spyro. Because I contain a power that's more powerful than any magic you could ever acquire. Spyro: Let's see? Both Spyro and Twilight enter a stance that results in Spyro performing the Ultimate Aether Attack, while Twilight is about to use the Rainbow Power. Spyro:TAKE THIS! KEEEEE-YAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Twilight: THIS ENDS NOW! Both Spyro and Twilight fire their beams of energy at each other. Both beams clashed. The two magical being struggle to see who is superior. Eventually.... Twilight: What! Spyro's Aether managed to push back Twilight's Rainbow Power, which caused Twilight to be engulfed by his attack. Twilight screams with both fear and pain. Twilight is then seen dropping to the ground, as she reverts back into her Alicorn form. Dark Spyro then processes to land on the ground, and walks towards Twilight. Spyro: No one can with stand this. I mean NOBODY can stop me! Then suddenly, Spyro is shocked to see that Twilight is still alive, but severally weakened with her feet turned into rock. Spyro: Wha? You're still alive? How are you still aliv-- Spyro comes into sudden realization about Twilight's energy. Spyro: Oh........ That energy you generated was going to weaken my magic wasn't it?' Twilight: It was..... suppose to.... drain you.... of your magic as she was coughing up blood. Spyro: Oh, well that's a shame. Twilight: What.... was shameful? Spyro: You fought hard but not good enough. NOW WHERE IS SPARX'S!!! Twilight: He.... is at... the..... Spyro becomes irritated by Twilight's comment, and enters a state of anger. Spyro: Did you not hear me? WHERE... Spyro processes to burn Twilight face, per syllable .... Spyro: IS, SPARX, WHERE, IS, MY BRO-THER! WHERE! WHERE! WHERE... Just as he's about to say "Where" for a fifth time, Spyro would stop burning her face. Spyro: WHERE!!!! With that, Twilight's right half was burnt to a crisp, killing the young Alicorn. Leaving a scary sight of the face of pain on her face. Spyro soon quickly snapped out of his rage and realized what he did Spyro: Oh Crap! That was overkill! I need to find Sparx. Spyro then continued to search for Sparx. While most of Ponyville was still burning. K.O. Spyro is seen being reunited with Sparx in the Castle of Friendship. Applejack,Fluttershy,Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are seen crying near Twilight's Boby. Results Boomstick: The Bronies... there are torches and pitchforks outside our studios. Let's tell them quick. Wiz: This was a close fight compared to what you would think. But a few factors came into play. Boomstick: Spyro crushes Twilight in experience and training along with the durability. Wiz: Even thought Twilight has amazing achievements they came and backfired today as she always had her friends with her. Boomstick: Not to mention, Spyro has fought on his own and has defeated the God of Destruction Malefor. But Wiz, couldn't Twilight drain Spyro's magic. Wiz: Actually, No. Now if Spyro was going up against the other members he would have his magic drained. But it only contained 1/6 of its original power. Unlike Spyro's which has no limit. Boomstick: Looks like Twilight Sparkle got Spyrowned. Wiz: The winner is Spyro the Dragon. Did you agree with the Outcome of Spyro VS Twilight Sparkle? Yes No Maybe Next Time on Death Battle Combatant #1 You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel who can't fly on his own. So thanks for your help. Without you, I'd be finished! Combatant #2 Through our memories, future generations will see that we can overcome any fear. Pit vs. Zidane Tribal Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:John1Thousand Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles